


Say Something

by MichelleM



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blame it on youtube, Don't read without waterproof makeup on, I'm Sorry, I'm going straight to hell for this, M/M, i cried when I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleM/pseuds/MichelleM
Summary: One-shot Malec based on the song Say Something.





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up with the idea for this when I was listening to KHS cover of Say Something ( Which you can find here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtas4gZxE_w ) Just a quick one-shot, but be advised there is a major heartbreak warning. And as always, thank you to my amazing godess of a beta, blackorchids, for making this readable.

“If you walk out that door, we are over.”  
Alec walked out, and he didn’t regret it. He and Magnus were done. He’d caught Magnus kissing Camille and had begged the man for an explanation.  
“Say something!”  
Magnus had protected the Nephilim by breaking his heart. “I’m giving up on us, Alec. We just aren’t meant to be.”  
“That’s a lie! You were the one who wanted this. Now I catch you with Camille? Tell me why!”  
Magnus shook his head, his expression carefully mild. “It’s none of your concern.”  
Alec stepped towards the door.   
Magnus took a shuddering breath. “If you walk out that door, then that means you agree. We are done.”  
Alec walked out.  
~~~~~   
“Alec, it’s Magnus. He wants to talk to you.”  
Alec shook his head. It had been three weeks since they’d broken up, and he was done with Warlocks. “I loved him, Iz, but I won’t put myself through that again. I’ve given up on him.”  
Izzy sighed and left the room.   
~~~~   
“Alec!” He knew instantly that it was bad. Jace only ever used that tone when someone was dying or dead.   
“Who?”  
Jace bit his lip. “Magnus. He’s got maybe an hour left. Demon attack.”  
Alec flew out of the Institute, running the whole way to Magnus’ loft.   
~~~~   
Alec felt his heart stop at the sight of Magnus lying on the black couch, now stained red.   
“Magnus!” He shouted, strangled, dropping to his knees in front of the warlock. He didn’t care that it had been years since they’d spoken, longer still since they’d seen each other face to face. This was the man he loved, and now he was dying.   
Magnus opened a bleary eye, hating how painful it was. “Alexander. You came.”  
The man cried, clasping the warlock’s hand. “Of course I came. Tell me how to fix this.”  
The warlock laughed, blood bubbling out of the gash in his torso. “You can’t. Whatever poison was on the demon’s talons; it’s rendered my magic useless. I’m dying, Alec.”  
Alec shook his head. “You’re not. Take my strength. I don’t care how much you have to take, just heal yourself.”  
Magnus swiped the tears off of his face. “Shh. Alec, I’m not going to heal. I’m so sorry. I wish…”  
Alec silenced him by pressing his lips to the warlock’s mouth in a dry, chaste kiss.  
Magnus smiled at the Nephilim. Centuries old and Magnus had never met anyone like Alexander Lightwood. He was the one. It was horrid that Magnus hadn’t admitted it sooner.   
Alec lifted the warlock to slide behind him, holding him. “Shh, just rest. I’ve got you, Magnus.”  
Magnus let out a shaky breath. “I love you, Alexander. You need to know that. I’ve loved you since the second I laid eyes on you. I was only trying to protect you.”  
Alec let out a sob. “I know. I know. Rest Magnus, please.”  
Magnus clutched his hand tighter. “I’m scared, Alec.”  
Alec tightened his grip. “It’s okay, Magnus. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m right here, and when you close your eyes, I’ll be there too. I promise.”  
Magnus looked up at his Nephilim. “I love you.” His eyes slid shut then, as his heart stopped.  
Alec shook him. “Magnus? Magnus, say something!”   
He sobbed harder as the horrible truth hit him. Magnus is dead, and he isn’t coming back. “I love you.” He whispered to the air. Alec could tell that Magnus wasn’t there anymore, and it was horrible.   
He would have followed Magnus anywhere, but he’s gone to the one place Alec can’t.   
“I love you.” He whispered once more, sobbing and holding the man he would love for the rest of his life. The man he would never see again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY. I sobbed the whole time I was writing this. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
